Monocromático
by potsugi
Summary: -Leccion del dia: Cuando dices detestar algo, inevitablemente terminas pensando mucho en ello- Por eso, decidió Okita en ese mismo instante, es que la odia tanto./OkiKagu/OneShoot/*Okita Centric*/


Yaaawn~ me desvele escribiendo esto :P Mas OkiKagu para la causa! -la causa... no se cual es D:

Centrado en Okita -dios me ayude, no se si esta OoC o no, no se si plasme bien la idea o no, no se si puede ser canona o crack, no se NADA! DD:

Gintama no me pertenece... y no, esta vez no hay chiste en el disclaimer, lo siento. Todos los derechos a Sorachi Hideaki-san.

* * *

><p>Cuando detestas algo, inevitablemente piensas demasiado en ello.<p>

_Monocromático _.

* * *

><p>La vida de Okita Sougo era rutinaria, monótona, relativamente. Si tuviera que describirla en colores, solo usaría uno, por un mismo patrón, una misma secuela de sucesos que nunca destacaban demasiado. Había conocido a Kondo-san, y la admiración creció casi al instante. Se había hecho un lugar en el Shinsengumi siendo un niño, y así cómo era temido, era respetado desde entonces. Se había puesto una meta; superar a Hijikata (bastardo) Toshiro. Todo aquello podría sonar razonablemente increíble, pero no para Okita. Para él, la vida era monocroma.<p>

Así es, una vida tranquila desde su punto de vista. Porque las explosiones y constantes intentos de asesinato eran cosa de todos los días, eran algo normal en su diccionario. Él se había hecho de cierta fama por todo Edo; el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi, el –sádico- más joven, un prodigio. Y no es que le gustara, pero en efecto, cierta satisfacción llenaba su pecho cuando la gente lo miraba con un ligero miedo.

Y luego apareció ella. La China, la maldita perra que llegó para destrozar su perfección. De no haber sabido que era porque ella pertenecía a la raza más fuerte del universo, ese mismo día en el que la niña le había dado una paliza habría cometido Sepukku. Porque era inaceptable perder.

Contra una _niña_.

Al principio había pensado durante el Hanami donde se toparon con la Yorozuya, "El juego no tiene gracia si no puedo golpear a Hijikata. Contra una cría como esta es _aburrido_"

Pero luego ella lo golpeó, y él devolvió el golpe, y ella lo _esquivó_ como si no fuera nada. Y antes de notarlo, estaba peleando con la cría de igual a igual –relativamente, porque sabía que ella estaba conteniéndose, y él también lo hacía, al fin y al cabo, era una _niña_.

Al carajo con eso. Esa criatura era un monstruo que comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo –de niña no tenía más que la figura-, que poseía una boca más sucia que la de cualquier oficial del Shinsengumi, una personalidad extraña, retorcida y ligeramente sádica; la clase de chica que te mira desde arriba mientras estas sufriendo en el pavimento y ríe escandalosamente, pisoteando tu orgullo.

Era abominablemente _parecida_ a él.

Así de simple, comenzaron una nueva rutina; siempre que se vieran, pelearían. Se insultarían, reasegurarían el odio que ambos proclamaban sentir y ninguno ganaría, al menos de momento. Pero era estúpido, de verdad…

La mente de Okita viajó hasta la segunda vez que la encontró, en un festival, apuntando con un arma de juguete a los lentes de un hombre cualquiera. La chica mantenía una expresión imperturbable que le recordó a la suya propia, para su disgusto personal. Cuando ella se disponía a disparar de nuevo, él se dio cuenta que había estado viéndola por largo tiempo –al menos más de lo que normalmente se detendría a ver a cualquier otro peatón común, _pero en cualquier caso, ella no era común_- e interrumpió su juego para disparar al brillante reloj del pobre hombre que se encargaba del puesto.

Podría haber sido otra clase de monotonía, otro poco del mismo patrón descolorido que era su rutina de vida, y estaba seguro que, de haber sido cualquier otra persona, se habría aburrido rápidamente de tener esas infantiles peleas con ella. Pero no era cualquier persona. Y, por mucho que odiara –oh, cómo lo _odiaba_- admitirlo, cada batalla, verbal o física (de esas ultimas tenia múltiples marcas) que libraba con ella era _divertida_. Atinar a golpear su carita pálida le dejaba una satisfacción solo comparable con aquella vez en que logró dejar a Hijikata inconsciente en un entrenamiento. Por otro lado, le molestaba sobre manera toda ella. Su tono infantil y alegre, casi inocente. Su acento chino –el apodo que él mismo le había puesto. Su ropa roja, su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules. Estaba muy llena de color, demasiado.

Contrastaba con su monocromía.

Era como si hubiera llegado de a saber dónde carajos y con cada mirada, con cada golpe o insulto, intentara inyectar su rutina con un poco de ese color que ella parecía chorrear. Okita no quería. No quería tenerla tan metida entre ceja y ceja. Un punto rojo –no, una _mancha_, que arruinaba todo en su lienzo perfecto.

Pero ahí estaba. Cuando su hermana le había preguntado si tenía amigos nuevos, o, tal vez, alguna chica especial, la maldita cara burlona de esa estúpida China saltó en su mente. No es que fuera especial –Okita dudaba incluso si llamarla "chica" seria lo correcto- pero aun así…

Con un jadeo de horror, Okita Sougo se dio cuenta que ella debía ser _algo_, que debía significar _algo_ en su vida. En su maldita vida monótona, donde entre ella y el jefe de la Yorozuya destacaban con colores brillantes, colores que Okita no quería ni imaginar.

_Odio_, decidió. Porque odiar era de los pocos sentimientos que conocía, junto con admiración –por Kondo-san y otro poco por Danna-, rencor –por Hijikata (Bastardo)-, y amor y respeto –por su hermana. No había más. Ella no encajaba en ninguno, así que optó por el más común, al cual estaba más acostumbrado: _odio_.

Debía ser odio eso que sentía cuando ella andaba cerca. Y tal vez un poco de rivalidad, pero en su mayoría la detestaba.

También detestaba que, aparentemente, ella lo _comprendía_. Lo _entendía_. Desde que era pequeño, Okita siempre pensó que sólo su hermana tenía esa capacidad, ese casi don. Kondo era muy inocente, Hijikata era un bastardo y Danna simplemente era extraño. Pero ella, China, la que tenía una personalidad retorcida también, parecía comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando ni el mismo se daba una puta idea.

"Sé que estas ocultando algo" le había dicho hace unos días, en el incidente con la chica Kirie. Bien, si, tal vez era un poco obvio, pero de entre todas las personas a quien menos se esperaba yendo tras él era a China. Kondo-san, o tal vez Danna, pero no a la chica que él decía odiar, y que decía sentir la misma asquerosa emoción para con él. Y, sorpresivamente, ella lo apoyó y cubrió, de alguna forma; guardando silencio –y noqueando a Kirie, eso lo agradecía particularmente-, dejándole hablar, _comprendiendo_ sus palabras. Él sabía que ella no era la clase de persona que hace caso modosamente, pero entonces lo hizo, lo dejó luchar solo porque _entendía_ que era su trabajo.

La sensación de deberle algo le dejó con un dolor torcido en el orgullo.

Sin querer, con el tiempo, fue aprendiendo de ella. No es que le dejara enseñanzas, pero llegó a conocerla un poco. Cómo que su padre era ese cazador temido por todo el universo, y que su situación familiar era delicada (recordaba aquella vez que la vio salir del banco, siendo arrastrada por el hombre que se decía ser su padre. También recordó el desastre en la terminal, recordó haberla visto peleando y recordó sentir un pellizco de _algo_ –_odio_, debía ser- cuando escuchó que se había ido de la tierra, y un golpe de otra cosa –más _odio_- cuando supo que no era verdad).

Su nombre, por ejemplo. No supo su nombre sino hasta semanas después del festival en el que la había conocido: Kagura. Demasiado femenino para semejante monstruo marimacho, pensó en ese momento. Imaginársela bailando casi le dio risa.

Tiempo después comprendió la raíz y se sintió enfermo, y se dijo a si mismo que jamás mientras viviera la llamaría por su nombre –ella no lo llamaba por el suyo de todas formas. Fue un día en el que la vio pelear, de lejos, contra un matón que aparentemente quería robar a su perro para un circo de monstruosidades.

Que se la lleve a ella, había pensado entonces. La vio esquivar puños y balas con la gracia de un felino, y lanzar golpes certeros con una expresión calmada y casi templada. Siendo el sádico bastardo que era, por supuesto no interfirió, y por el contrario, disfrutó un rato del panorama. Ella no era como las mujeres que pelaban en lodo y que a veces iba a ver –su naturaleza sádica de nuevo-, no, ella tenía elegancia en cada movimiento, como si disfrutara de la pelea.

Ese día, Okita decidió que "Kagura" no era un buen nombre. Podía irle bien, pero no importaba. Intentó decirlo en voz alta una vez y terminó arrojando un escupitajo al suelo. China se le quedaría para toda la eternidad.

Sougo abrió los ojos bajo su máscara para dormir, había estado intentando volarse el trabajo tomando una siesta en el parque, pero la cosa no funcionaba. Tenía que estar realmente _aburrido _para terminar pensando en la chica China. Y justo cuando creyó que contar cadáveres de Hijikata ya no sería una opción para conseguir dormir, la voz que menos quería escuchar resonó en el vacio del parque.

-¡Sadaharu, perro imbécil, te he dicho que no te cagues en el parque! Mira eso –y señaló un cartel que mostraba la imagen de un chico recogiendo una bolita color café y tirándola en una bolsa de plástico a la basura, seguido de un pulgar arriba- ¿Crees que puedo hacer eso con tu enorme mierda?

No se esperaba menos de ella. Niña vulgar y mal hablada, desvergonzada. Okita no sabía si estaba ignorando las miradas atónitas de los pocos peatones que caminaban por ahí, o si realmente no las sentía sobre su pequeña espalda, o si, de plano, le importaban un chicle pisado.

Posiblemente la última opción.

Con la máscara a medio camino entre estar enredada en su cabello y cubriendo sus ojos, el chico la miró un segundo sin expresión en el rostro, decidiendo que no estaba se humor para pelear, ni molestarla, y que su cartera no estaba lo suficientemente llena como para pagar los gastos de reparación por el daño que harían si se fueran a los golpes. Eso siempre pasaba, y la exasperación de Hijikata era un extra a la diversión.

-_diversión_-

Pero una vez más, ese maldito color suyo resaltaba demasiado entre el gris de la ciudad. El cielo estaba nublado y las personas huían cada vez más rápido de la posible lluvia. Ahí estaba ella, maldiciendo en voz alta y señalando una pila enorme de porquería, una brillante mota roja destacando entre el monótono

–_monocromo_-

fondo. Okita estuvo a punto de preguntarse por qué (¿por qué saltaba tanto a la vista? ¿Por qué siempre la notaba, aun cuando no quería?), pero decidió que la connotación era demasiado OoC, así que lo dejó estar, suponiendo de nuevo que debía ser porque la odiaba y así de enorme era su repulsión, quedándose dormido escuchando a la chica gritar cuando su perro volvió a hacer del baño. Y entre la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados, Okita pudo imaginar, solo por un breve segundo (segundo que maldijo después, pero no en el momento preciso) un punto brillante quebrando la –monótona (_monocroma_)-aplastante negrura, destacando.

Era color rojo.

* * *

><p>Eh? siguen aqui? OoO muchas gracias! Actualmente, no estoy muy convencida con como quedo, no esta como lo imaginaba, pero igual me gusta. Asi que dejen sus criticas :D -coff-y-coff-Halagos-coff-<p>

Tampoco envuelve mucha comedia... -A quien enganio, el humor en uno de mis puntos debiles e_e, pero estoy trabajando en varios oneshoots que _suponen_ ser divertidos :D

Review? :3


End file.
